


Одеяло

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Bestiality, Knotting, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Wayne's first conversion, Werewolf in Animal Form, Young Dracula - Freeform, werewolf/vampire sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Сегодня что-то разбудило его. Чертыхнувшись, вампир открыл глаза и понял, что не что-то, а кто-то, а именно — Вольфыч. Молодой оборотень стянул с него одеяло и сейчас лежал на кровати, свернувшись в клубочек. Он ещё не умел контролировать свои превращения, и поэтому был в полном зверином параде.Не особо церемонясь, Драк прицельным пинком отправил его вниз с кровати:— Эй, мохнатый! Иди к себе. И одеяло верни.Оборотень тут же распахнул горящие золотом безумные глаза. Из его горла вышло возбужденное ворчание, и он бросился на своего друга.
Relationships: Dracula/Wayne (Hotel Transylvania)
Kudos: 8





	Одеяло

Очнулся Дракула посреди ночи… И нет, не удивляйтесь: недавно он перенёс небольшое заболевание, и лечащий врач посоветовал Владу заставлять сына спать ещё и до полуночи. Собственно говоря, Драк не очень-то и сопротивлялся. Спать хотелось жутко, и молодой вампир был даже рад провести лишние часы в постели.  
Однако сегодня что-то разбудило его. Чертыхнувшись, вампир открыл глаза и понял, что не что-то, а кто-то, а именно — Вольфыч. Молодой оборотень стянул с него одеяло и сейчас лежал на кровати, свернувшись в клубочек. Он ещё не умел контролировать свои превращения, и поэтому был в полном зверином параде.  
Не особо церемонясь, Драк прицельным пинком отправил его вниз с кровати:  
— Эй, мохнатый! Иди к себе. И одеяло верни.  
Оборотень тут же распахнул горящие золотом безумные глаза. Из его горла вышло возбужденное ворчание, и он бросился на своего друга.  
Первое правило общения с обратившимися — никогда не заговаривать с ними. Драк понял, что попал в большую жопу, когда острые зубы волка сомкнулись на его плече, и Вольфыч подмял его под себя, наваливаясь сверху. Он был тяжёлым и горячим, как печка, и Драк испуганно задёргался — настроение Вольфыча ему не понравилось.  
— Пошёл вон! — крикнул он и тут же понял, что нарушил ещё одно правило: на обратившегося нельзя кричать.  
Оборотень зло, совсем не по-волчьи, зашипел и резко дёрнул одежду друга острыми и загнутыми когтями. Положение вампира стало ещё более незавидным, когда тёмный мех Вольфыч соприкоснулся с ягодицами вампира, уже не прикрытыми тонкой поверхностью ткани.  
— Вольфыч, нет! Не надо! Не над… О! — Драк задохнулся внезапно от осторожных вылизываний волка, которые были на редкость мягкими и… возбуждающими? Тяжело дыша, он попробовал вылезти из-под обезумевшего друга, но это лишь ускорило неминуемое.  
Оборотень заворчал что-то и принялся изучать друга изнутри.  
Конечно, сначала это было неприятно. Даже больно. Но постепенно боль уходила, сменяясь чем-то волнующим внизу живота. Дракула скулил и катался по кровати, когда движения Вольфыч становились всё более и более интенсивными. Волк порыкивал от наслаждения, утоляя свои плоские желания с помощью беспомощного лучшего друга.  
Наконец, он закончил. Судорожно скуля, он лёг сверху на вампира, придавив того ещё сильнее к плотной простыне, и осторожно повёл задней частью тела, стараясь не потревожить друга, что принимал узел. В первую секунду в глазах Дракулы промелькнул ужас, но потом он оценил обстановку, понял, что всё не так ужасно, и с обречённым вздохом растянулся на кровати.  
— Я запытаю тебя, — пробормотал он Вольфычу, на что оборотень лишь зевнул.

***

— А помнишь моё первое обращение?  
Дракула обиженно пихнул оборотня в бок.  
— Между прочим, мне было больно!  
— Да ладно! А кто просил ещё?  
— Что?! — Вампир так и замер, не дойдя до кровати. Голубые глаза вмиг заалели. — Так ты всё помнишь?..  
— Эм… ну-у-у… да, — промямлил Вольфыч, вдруг испугавшись.  
Несколько секунд граф оторопело глядел на него.  
— Я убью тебя, — наконец совершенно серьёзно произнёс он. Схватив с кровати подушку, вампр бросился за улепётывающим и хохочущим оборотнем. — Псина драная! Ну ты сейчас получишь!  
— А ты догони сначала!  
— Не играй с огнём, мохнатая задница! Сейчас ты ответишь за все свои грехи!  
— Ой, боюсь, боюсь!  
Джонатан прекратил прислушиваться к их крикам. Улыбнувшись, он повернулся к жене и нежно потёрся носом об её щеку:  
— Опять старички играются.  
Мэйвис засмеялась и протянула его ближе…  
Над отелем безмятежно сияла луна.


End file.
